Fairytale Of Miami
by CastleRockGirl
Summary: Written purely for entertainment as a Christmas present to a friend. Marcus and Mike get an assignment right before Christmas, with two unlikely partners to work with. Will they be successful and get home for Christmas? Yes the summary sucks, it's just a lighthearted little one-shot for an awesome friend of mine.


**Author's note:**** So this was written as a Christmas Present for a friend who is awesome, I got her to watch Bad Boys a while back and we are both huge fans of it, so I decided to write her a Christmas-themed one-shot for it. It's written completely for entertainment and is just a little something for her, I realise I'm posting it a few days late but I had emailed it to her last week and she loved it, but I decided to post it on here so she can read it whenever she wants and perhaps leave a review? (HINT FREAKING HINT! :')) The jokes in here are pretty much inspired by either Bad Boys or just the general comedy stylings of me and my friend, we are crazy as hell, just a heads up!**

**So here it is and hope anyone who reads it enjoys it, MERRY CHRISTMAS SARAH!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Bad Boys, just the two OCs that totally don't represent me and my friend in some way... *shifty eyes***

* * *

T'was a few days before Christmas when Marcus and Mike strolled into the captain's office, since their drugs bust that summer during which they successfully stopped the production and distribution of ecstasy through Miami, they hadn't gotten many high profile cases to work on. But people always say Christmas is the time for miracles.

"What's up, Captain? What did we do now?" Mike asked with a grin as they took their shoes off before entering the captain's office. The chief took off his glasses and set a file on the table for Marcus and Mike to see.

"Nothing yet, but it wouldn't be Christmas without you two assholes giving me a headache to kick-start my celebrations." The Captains said sarcastically. "That," he said, pointing to a photo of a middle-aged Caucasian male, "is Alexander Demaret from New York city. For the last few months the NYPD has been trying to seize this guy for distributing drugs throughout the city through his mafia connections. Turns out some of the club dealers here are missing the profit they made of the ecstasy Tapia was selling and one has offered to make a deal with Demaret in which he meets them with the drugs and they give him the money. They were stupid enough to arrange this meeting in broad daylight and figure if they do it at the air field before Demaret takes off in his little plane back to New York we won't think something's up." He concluded and Marcus and Mike shared a look.

"So how do you know this is all going down?" Marcus asked.

"The NYPD assigned two of their best detectives to go under cover and infiltrate the group. I thought it was suicide but apparently they've done pretty well for themselves, Demaret is sending them an hour ahead to survey the hangar the meeting will be in and make sure the club guy isn't setting them up for anything. Seeing as the two agents couldn't bring anyone from New York with them as they have other members of the group tagging along to provide back-up, they requested that two of our agents meet them in about thirty minutes and they will drive them to the hangar. You guys will then let the SWAT teams know where the hangar is and once you have a positive ID on Demaret and the club owner, I want you to radio back-up to come in and raise hell. Bad guys get booked and everyone gets home in time for dinner." The Captain said, Marcus shifted nervously in his seat.

"How come we working on such short notice?" Marcus asked.

"The agents were given short notice that the deal was happening, I guess it's so no one can make any little side deals or get help from the police. Do you guys wanna do it or are you gonna sit bitching about it all day?"

* * *

"Man, I can't believe we are being sent to babysit some NYPD cops who can't do a drugs bust their damn self, right before Christmas! I should be worried about what the hell I'm getting Theresa, not wondering if I'll have another hole in my ass!" Marcus whined as they got into Mike's car.

"Man, calm down. All we gotta do is press talk on the radio when we see this dude and then the back-up will do the rest."

"This is some fucked-up shit. I can fucking hear the bullets right now." Marcus said and Mike rolled his eyes as they set off to meet the agents.

* * *

"Daaaamn." Marcus said and Mike let out a low whistle as they took in the sleek body of the 70s Trans Am, the red paint glimmering in the sun.

"I hope these dudes shoot as good as they pick cars." Marcus added. They pulled up behind the car and waited. A few seconds later the door of the driver's side opened and the person that climbed out was probably the exact opposite of what Marcus and Mike had been expecting.

"Aw hell no! No fucking way." Marcus said as they took in the tall woman with long blonde hair walking towards their car, she looked to be in her late twenties and walked with confidence. Marcus rolled down the window with a glare as she leaned on the window frame and took off her sunglasses, a small smile lit her face.

"Detective Burnett and Detective Lowrey?" She said and Marcus abandoned all hope she wasn't who they were meant to be meeting.

"Who the fuck are you?" Marcus demanded and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Detective Christina Miller, NYPD. You don't look so pleased to see me?" She asked, her smile indicated she had some idea why.

"You're a damn girl! You supposed to be out Christmas shopping or baking cookies, not doing a drugs bust." Marcus said.

"Well I burn water, so here I am. You got a problem with that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ignore him, must be his time of the month. I'm Detective Mike Lowrey, nice to meet you." Mike said and extended a hand out towards Christina. She shook his hand and then leaned away from the window to head back to the car.

"This is insane, am! I am not doing this." Marcus said with as much authority as he could say given the high octave his voice had taken on.

"What is the damn problem?" Mike asked.

"Do you remember what happened last time a girl helped us out? She was my little sister and she almost got blown up! You are not meant to have girls in on stuff like this. This cannot get any worse." Marcus concluded.

"Uh… I wouldn't look up if that's how you feel." Mike said nervously and Marcus' head snapped up and his jaw dropped.

"Okay, NOW IT GOT WORSE!" He exclaimed as he took in the sight of a smaller dark haired girl that climbed out of the passenger side. Her dark brown curls reached the middle of her back and she and the other girl talked over the hood of the car. She glances over to see Mike and Marcus staring and gave them a polite wave which Mike returned but Marcus wasn't in the mood for being polite.

"Stop acting like a little bitch, man. They're two cops." Mike assured him.

"They are two walking disasters, Mike! We can't risk this; I am not getting shot again." Marcus said.

"Man, get out of the damn car and start acting like a cop instead of a little girl. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go home."

"Question is, how many pieces we goin' home in?!" Marcus exclaimed before getting out of the car. He stormed over to Christina who had her door open and seat forward so he could climb in the back.

"Ready to go?" the other girl asked and Marcus glared.

"Yeah, whatever." he spat as he climbed into the back seat. She raised an eyebrow at Christina who shrugged. The girl climbed into the back beside Marcus and Mike got into the front where the girl had previously been sitting.

"Sorry about him, he's a little stressed with the holidays and all." Mike said with a smile as he walked over to the girl.

"No problem. I'm Detective Chelsea Jones." She said and held out her hand.

"Mike Lowrey." Mike said and gave her hand a firm shake, he climbed into the back beside Marcus. Soon enough they set off and the car was filled with an awkward silence. Mike cleared his throat and looked to Marcus who was staring out the window with a dark expression.

"So how long you girls in town for?" Mike asked, trying to break the silence.

"Just for tonight. We gotta head back tomorrow, hopefully with these guys, and take care of the paper work so we can get home for Christmas." Chelsea said.

"Ah, that's cool. You guys ever been to Miami?" Mike asked.

"Nope, first timers." Christina said with a smile.

"Well maybe if this thing is a success we can grab a drink after?" Mike asked politely and Marcus turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"You forgettin' about something?" he asked and Mike stared at him in confusion.

"What?" Mike asked innocently.

"You are dating my little sister. Don't think you can go take a few girls out for a drink whenever you fuckin' please."

"Come on, man! I meant to celebrate the success of this thing, why you gotta assume the worst?" Mike asked and Marcus chuckled.

"Because most of the time I'm right." Marcus said.

"Well we knew he didn't mean it that way. Besides, Chelsea's engaged and I'm happily married." Christina said and Mike raised his eyebrows at Marcus to show it was all good but he still kept his scowl on his face.

"You married?" Chelsea asked Marcus.

"Yeah I am, why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nah just wondering if you managed to get a girl seeing as you act like one most of the time." She said and Mike burst out laughing.

"Excuse me?" Marcus demanded and Chelsea turned to him with a sheepish grin.

"What? Ever since we met you you've been very rude, you got a reindeer up your ass or something?" she asked lightly and Mike continued to laugh whilst Marcus gave Chelsea a death glare.

"I just don't think two girls being sent to do this is a good idea." He defended.

"Well we're not alone. We requested you guys because you had a very successful mission only a short while ago and we figured you'd be our best bet if we wanted to nail these guys. if we knew you were going to be a whiney bitch about it, we might have reconsidered." Christina said.

"Alright, Marcus'll behave for the rest of the mission." Mike said, trying to keep the peace. The car settled into a welcome silence until Chelsea switched the radio on and the car was filled with the sound of All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey.

"Aw hell no, Megan has been playing that non-stop in the house. I'm fuckin' sick of it. You got anything else?" Marcus asked and Chelsea searched in the glove box for a few minutes before finding a CD and putting it in the stereo. Finally the cheesy music cut off and was replaced by Run DMC's Christmas In Hollis. Marcus unsuccessfully tried to fight off a grin and Mike laughed.

"Man, I ain't heard this in years!" mike said.

"I gotta hand it to you; y'all got some great taste in music." Marcus said to Christina and she shook her head and pointed to Chelsea.

"Blame her for that, that's her CD. I've had to listen to her rapping the entire way here." She grumbled. Chelsea turned to Marcus who raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"What can I say? I love me some Run DMC." She said and Marcus smiled at her for the first time since meeting on her. They all settled to listen to the music until Chelsea ended up starting to rap which in turn got Marcus and Mike started. Christina laughed and shook her head.

"Welcome to the nuthouse." She murmured as they headed for the air field.

* * *

An hour later they had searched the hangar and made sure nothing was planted. Mike had contacted back-up and the cops were waiting just outside the airfield and Mike had repeatedly tested the radios due to Marcus' insistence they better make sure they work or else they'd risk getting shot if no back-up arrives like last time. Chelsea had phoned into Demaret's plane and told him everything was clear, he was expected to join them shortly.

Marcus and Mike hid in the back of Christina's car whilst she and Chelsea waited in the middle of the hangar for the other guys to arrive.

"You alright?" Christina asked Chelsea, noticing the smaller girl was bouncing on the balls of her feet,.

"Yeah, just a little nervous. Don't you think it's kind of weird that Demaret's coming down here when all he really needs to do is send a few errand boys?" she asked.

"Guess he wants to do it personally, probably send a stronger message." Christina said with a shrug.

Meanwhile, Marcus and Mike crouched lower in the car as another one pulled into the hangar.

"What's up, Diego?" Christina asked as a guy a few years older than her climbed out of the car, the passenger who looked like he bench-pressed an elephant every morning followed.

"Nothing much, ladies. Glad you could join us. Demaret has been very pleased with your work these past few months." He said with a smirk.

"Well anything we can do to help." Chelsea said with a polite smile and Diego winked at her, she rolled her eyes at Christina.

"So when is Demaret getting here?" Christina asked, Diego raised one finger and she listened to hear a plane approaching.

"Right now." He said, the next few minutes were tense as Demaret's plane pulled into the hangar. The door opened and Demaret climbed out dressed in a smart suit. He smiled at the two girls.

"Ladies, I appreciate you making the trip down here." He said and they nodded, he walked casually towards them.

"I'll admit, at first I was a little apprehensive about letting two women who I didn't even know join our little party. But you've proven to be very valuable." He said.

"Thanks." Chelsea said a little uneasily, something about his smile had her creeped out.

"It's no problem." He said, taking a few steps closer. "I feel you two have been very useful when it comes to getting me what I want. Too bad that won't last long." He said and Chelsea blinked in confusion before her eyes widened as her lifted a gun to her forehead.

"Shit!" Christina exclaimed as Diego grabbed her, he had a gun against her temple in the next second.

"Did you really think you fooled me? Detective Chelsea Jones and Detective Christina Miller." He said with a cruel smile.

"Well you didn't exactly seem like the bright type, who the hell arranges a drugs trade in the middle of the day?" Chelsea spat.

"Chels, shut up! You're gonna make it worse." Christina warned.

"The asshole has a gun to my head, Chris. Things are bad enough I figured a little questioning won't hurt." Chelsea said with a shrug, not taking her eyes of Demaret who pulled the hammer of his gun back.

"I agree. Well I fail to see how the Miami PD will risk having two cops killed in the process, not to mention the two guys we know are hiding in your car." He said with a smirk and Chelsea swore under her breath as Demaret nodded to the big guy who crossed over to the car and opened it, reaching in to grab Marcus' collar and drag him from the car.

"Who the fuck it Popeye over here?!" Marcus said as he was thrown to the floor, the big guy took his gun out and pointed it at Mike who had just began to reach for his own.

"Don't even think about it." He warned Mike who held his hands up. Marcus and him stood side by side and Demaret laughed.

"I bet you guys thought you had me, well now I get the pleasure of taking off with five million dollars and your beloved Miami PD can't do shit. And since the girls here didn't bring any cops from New York with them, I will have no problem getting out of here."

"Shit." Mike said.

"Told you this was a mistake." Marcus said.

"Man, shut up!" Mike shouted and the big guy stepped closer with his gun so it was an inch away from Marcus' face.

"both of you shut the fuck up." The guy ordered.

"Okay, man. We cool, we cool." Marcus said.

"So what now? You meet your little friends, do a little trade and fly out of here?" Chelsea asked.

"Exactly. Perhaps you should stop with the questions now before I decide that one dead cop doesn't really mean much." He threatened.

"Can I ask one more?" Chelsea said and Demaret rolled his eyes.

"Fine. What is it?" he said tiredly.

Chelsea grabbed the arm with the gun and lowered it, letting her fist shoot out to connect with his nose. Blood poured from it and he clutched at his nose which now looked like it wasn't gonna sit straight any time soon. She twisted his wrist and he let go of the gun, she pointed it at Diego.

"Put that gun down before I put three bullets in your head like a bowling ball." She said and the big guy laughed.

"One gun against two, you just make your move, bitch."

"Excuse me, bitch? Watch your mouth, Bruce Banner, or I'll take you down first." She said and shifted the gun to point it at him.

"Bruce Banner?" the big guy asked in confusion.

"Well, I find it extremely disappointing you don't know The Hulk's name, considering the fact you two can pass for brothers." She said with a smile.

"Yo, think you can stop antagonising the motherfucker whose got a gun to my face?" Marcus asked.

"Like I give a shit. These two assholes don't mean shit to me." She said, noticing Mike edging closer and closer to the big guy.

"So maybe you won't mind if I just pop one in 'em now?" he asked, turning just in time for Mike to throw his elbow in his face. Marcus ducked just as a stray bullet went off and Chelsea turned to shoot Diego in the arm. He fell forwards and Christina got him in a headlock until she was able to grab the gun. Suddenly all four of them had guns on Demaret.

"Now what was you sayin' about making off with the money like a free man?" Marcus asked with a smile and Demaret smiled.

"You think this is the end of it? I got ten guys coming right now to pick up these drugs, they all got guns and they're gonna shoot you." He said triumphantly. Mike grabbed the radio on his arm.

"Yo, guys? You seen a few dodgy-lookin' guys heading for this place?" he said and waited a second until I response came.

"About ten minutes ago but we got them all, you got Demaret?" a voice asked.

"Yeah we got Demaret. Come on in and get him." He said and Demaret lurched to his feet, blood from his nose had trickled down onto his expensive shirt.

"You may wanna ask Santa for a new nose." Christina suggested.

"Yeah, the Rudolph look don't suit you, man." Mike chuckled. Demaret turned away from them with a laugh.

"I may just do that." He said and the sound of a gun cocking was heard and Demaret whipped around with a gun aimed directly at Marcus.

"Fuck!" Marcus just had time to saw before the gun went off. He hit the ground and waited for the pain of a bullet slicing through flesh to come. But it never did. He opened his eyes and saw Chelsea lying a foot away with blood pouring from a bullet hole in her arm.

"Son of a bitch!" she said just as another gun shot was heard. Both she and Marcus jumped at the sound and turned to see Demaret hit the floor with a gunshot wound to the side, his gun clattering to the ground and sliding a few feet away.

"Okay, that was intense." Christina said as Mike helped Chelsea off the ground.

"Damn straight, thanks for the save." Marcus said to Chelsea who clutched her arm.

"No problem, guess this means I have a great excuse for not cooking Christmas Dinner this year." She said with a smile.

"Take-out?" Christina asked with a grin.

"Take-out." Chelsea confirmed and the doors of the hangar opened and ten cops came in with their guns raised, Demaret was booked and being led away after his shoulder was bandaged.

"_Merry Christmas ya filthy animal_." Chelsea quoted as he walked past with a glare.

"And a happy new year!" Christina said, both smiling at each other.

"Told you you'd love Home Alone." Chelsea said.

"You say I'll love every damn movie!" Christina said with a grin just as Marcus and Mike came over.

"This your first gun-shot wound?" Mike asked Chelsea who nodded.

"And hopefully the last." She said.

"Thanks again." Marcus said sincerely and held his hand out for a handshake. Chelsea held her fist out and Marcus grinned before touching it with his own.

"So you guys still up for that drink?" Christina asked.

"Hell yeah." Mike said and they all headed to Christina's car.

"So all in all a good day, we busted the bad guys, seized some drugs and made it out with only one bullet wound between us. Am I forgetting anything?" Mike asked.

"A partridge in a pear tree?" Christina asked and the whole car laughed.

"Let's hope Christmas is quiet this year, I think I've had enough shit happen this year." Marcus said.

"Amen to that, I'm staying in my pyjamas and watching Die Hard." Chelsea said, "What about you Christina?" she added.

"Probably just gonna watch re-runs of Cops." She said and Marcus and Mike shared a smile before breaking out into their favourite song, the girls joining in once they stopped giggling.

"_Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when we come for you_?"

* * *

**FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
